Sanding and finishing tools commonly include a member with a flat surface for receiving the back side of a sheet of sandpaper and a clamp or other means for securing the sheet of sandpaper to the tool. These tools are well adapted for sanding most flat surfaces. However, problems are encountered when they are employed to sand surfaces that are confined, narrow, curved either convexly or concavely, or otherwise irregular in some respect.
One application where this is a particular problem is automotive body sanding and finishing. This problem requires current sanding and finishing tool users to have sanding and finishing tools of various sizes and shapes. This can be inconvenient and costly.